


孤芳字母补档

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	孤芳字母补档

2.

叶修抽着烟，吊儿郎当地在楼道晃悠。  
窗外的阳光渐渐收敛，云朵带起草坪上巨大的阴影。学院的白色建筑群却闪闪发光，表明防护用的能量壁正在充电。在升腾起湿意的空气中，叶修嗅到了山雨欲来风满楼的味道。  
迎面走来学生会会长苏沐橙。她穿着制服，左胸口上别着校徽，上面鸢尾花和龙头骨结合的图案在微黯的天光下显得有些阴森。  
“嗨，”她把目光从手中的文件上收回来，冲着叶修笑了笑。  
叶修回她一个懒洋洋的笑，正准备开口调侃她几句，却被她抢了先。  
“叶修你今天又没打考勤哦…晚上还要去查寝吧？你再逃恐怕就要被革职了。”  
叶修挑眉，“怎么，我第一卫队的日常工作你这么清楚？我这队长的老脸不知道往哪搁啊。”  
苏沐橙眼睛眨了眨，露出狡黠的笑容。“会长总是有点福利的嘛…这种低级情报想不知道都难哦。”  
叶修弹了弹烟灰，无赖的笑道：“冯老爷子不会赶哥走的。”  
“当然当然，”苏沐橙心领神会，“你多牛掰啊。”  
叶修不再回答，他看着苏沐橙，她露出人畜无害的明丽笑容。  
叶修曾教育她，一个小姑娘学什么枪炮啊还是玩玩小刀乖乖等着长大嫁人吧，结果差点被苏沐橙一记磁悬炮轰飞。  
“我要给哥哥报仇！”他还记得当时那张尚且稚嫩的脸庞，言辞天真却又锋利。  
他默默看着自己的手。他没想错，这不是玩笑话，她还在坚持。从一个普通的beta学生，到如今可占一席的学生会会长，他知道这许多年苏沐橙一直在潜心培养人脉，挖掘情报。  
为了已经死去的苏沐秋。  
我也…会为他报仇的。叶修在心里默念。

 

喻文州整理好批阅完的文件，已经是下午了。一场雨将下未下地憋在火烧云里，让人不免有些烦闷。  
关了灯，他坐在黑暗中闭目养神。  
不知怎地，他总是想起前几天遇见的那个omega。他看过他的成绩单，很优秀，或许可以吸纳进自己的卫队…但更多的，他想起他冰蓝色的眼睛。骄傲又清澈，似乎从未经过欲望侵染，真是动人心魄。  
太干净了…他叹息着想。  
喻文州忽然从椅子上坐起，差点撞翻了台灯。  
一个惊悚的想法在他脑海中成形。  
omega……  
学院里的omega虽然少，却也是有的。如果昨天他看见的情况普遍发生，那么黄少天的处境…尤其是他的发情期…  
他忽然意识到，学院从来没有收到过来自omega的投诉。  
被压制了。他牙关不由得咬紧，脸上却溢出苦笑。弱肉强食，恐怕那些omega都…  
他再也坐不住。黄少天会被他们毁了的。发情期的omega毫无抵抗力，本能的索求更能撩起那些人的兽欲。这个可怕的想法几乎让他丧失理智。他模糊的意志告诉自己，他只是不想失去一个优秀的战士。  
喻文州离开办公室，黑暗中他的眼神冷酷如猎人。

叶修慢悠悠地进入标号为V的宿舍，开始了无聊的查寝工作。队长亲自来做这种工作，更有另一层意思在里面。  
发掘人才，指点后辈，排除危险能力，顺便拎走自己看上的beta或omega？  
叶修脸上挂着嘲讽的笑。学院的黑暗和虚伪他早就见识过了。  
身后传来脚步声，急匆匆的。龙涎香气味的信息素明显带有攻击性。  
“哟这不是手残吗…这么急上哪去啊。”  
喻文州曾因为对战时操作跟不上意识，被叶修取了这么个外号。  
喻文州并不着恼，却也没回答他，只一味快步向前。叶修瞥见他握住法杖的手，放松着却可预见其爆发力：他已经做好战斗准备了。  
叶修啧了两声，回过身继续敲门工作。喻文州去的方向，自己好像还没查过呐…

黄少天手有些颤抖，他倒出瓶子里最后一点抑制剂。仿佛一滴水落进沙漠，他灼烧的欲望没有得到丝毫缓解。身体的高热和敏感让他发疯，他甚至不敢动，多轻微的摩擦都会撩起他更深重的欲望。  
想要被进入，想要被占有，被狠狠贯穿——  
他羞耻地闭上眼。幸好宿舍没有其他人在。  
隔着一道沉黑的铁门，喻文州都能清晰地闻见强烈的柠檬花的味道。他调整呼吸使自己更加冷静，然后检查了门锁。门锁完好，他暗松口气。  
法杖轻敲，铁门吱呀一声弹开。汹涌的信息素铺天盖地而来，饶是他做足了心理准备，也一时有些意乱。  
龙涎香的气息优雅而强势地侵入了房间。  
喻文州拨开床帐，深蓝色的天鹅绒掩饰下，柠檬花香更加强烈，煽动着他每一根神经。黄少天像只被煮熟的虾，高热而通红，蜷着身子，呼吸沉重。  
喻文州的到来让他勉力撑开双眼，属于alpha的龙涎香气味暂时抚慰了他快要烧断线的感官。  
“…喻文州？”他已经不能想清楚这人怎么忽然冒出来的。  
喻文州不说话，俯身轻轻摸了摸他的脸。  
黄少天发出渴望的呻吟，随机就有惊恐的神色从他眸子里闪过。他还保留一点清醒的意识。原本冰蓝色的瞳孔染了一层水色，氤氲出眼底的一抹红。  
发情期的黄少天没有被其他alpha截住，这让他放下心来，可他没有立刻离开。掀开床帐的那一刻，喻文州就已经明白，自己走不了了。  
他在床边坐了下来，凝视着黄少天情动而绯红的脸颊和领口露出的一抹诱人的皮肤。  
叶修此时在他身后悠悠地吹了个口哨。“我说你怎么跑这么急，原来有人在床上等你…啧啧，还是个omega…”  
喻文州平静地转过脸，甚至还带着一丝微笑：“要不你来？”  
这手残真能装…叶修忍着omega浓烈信息素带来的不适感，腹诽着喻文州。  
“算了吧，哥让给你。”叶修识趣地退出房间。  
喻文州在他退出房间的一瞬间就用法杖在门上划了个圈，这下连钥匙都打不开了。

喻文州脱掉外套，慢慢解开衬衣扣子，仿佛在刻意保持节奏。他得承认，现在的黄少天对他有着致命的吸引力。即使这样，他也不愿事态脱离自己设想的轨道。

黄少天感觉到他气息的威压，和他微凉的指尖划过皮肤的触感，眼中抗拒和渴望交织，看起来真是楚楚可怜，喻文州扳起他的下巴，狠狠咬在他脖子上。  
颈侧的腺体爆发又一轮或清淡或浓烈的香气，丝丝缕缕缠绕着喻文州，仿佛温柔的触手要将他溺死其中。  
黄少天扬起头，不由自主地贴上他的身体，发出迫切需求的呻吟。他的下身早就挺立，甬道也湿滑不堪。喻文州从颈窝一路吻到乳首，手在他腰间大力揉捏。未经人事的身体仿佛青涩的果实，身体的主人却热情地扭动着腰肢，要求着进入。

“……”黄少天很努力地阻止自己发出言语上的渴求。

喻文州用舌尖玩弄着他胸前的红点，在平坦的小腹上留下齿痕，轻笑着将骨节分明的手指塞进黄少天的后穴。那里潮热而柔软，不需要更多余的扩充。  
于是喻文州将他翻了个面，粗大灼热的凶器顶住入口，浅浅试探后整个没入。

黄少天很快适应了异物的闯入。他扭动着身体，无意识地顶撞着身体里的喻文州，寻求着欢愉。  
他的动作让人险些把持不住，喻文州的眉头轻轻皱起，脸上却还挂着笑意。他一把捞起他的腰，来回抽插着，毫不费力地找到那格外敏感的一点，更加细致地研磨起来。快感在脑中炸开，如过电流窜在四肢，黄少天失去着力点，本能的撑起手臂，成了跪趴的姿势。  
“啊…”他出口的呻吟是黑夜中点起的火苗，一下下舔着喻文州的心口。  
含着妩媚和屈服的声音，来自从未求过饶的高傲剑士。这样的反差令他兴奋。  
他抬腰再次向敏感点撞去，满意的听见身下人发出放纵的叫声，伴着喘息被撞碎。

“不…不行了…呃啊……”  
黄少天的脸侧向一边，眼角溢出生理泪水。口中断断续续发出求饶的声音，一双蒙着情欲水色的眸子却又分明是在勾引。  
喻文州粗暴地拉过他一条胳膊，与他十指相缠，吻着他眼角的唇却是极尽温柔。  
“少天，少天…”喻文州贴着他耳廓不厌其烦地念着，高频率抽插的同时，黄少天射了出来。

前端的高潮加重了意识模糊，alpha的强势填满了肉体的空虚，其他一切事都不再重要了。  
可他仍能听见，喻文州温柔地喊着自己的名字，一瞬间，他有种错觉，仿佛他们的身体一向如此——一向这样紧密地切合着，疯狂地摆动着。室内浓烈的两种气味混合着，对应抵死交缠的两个身体。

喻文州没有在omega美妙的身体里释放，他谨慎地退出甬道，射在了外面。  
黄少天最后握了一下喻文州的手，合眼睡着了。柠檬花的香气减淡了许多，但它刚才带来的不顾一切的情热和迷醉，让喻文州恐惧又动摇。

他在他身边躺下，侧过身子看他的睡颜。喻文州恢复到深潭般的平静，用手拨开黄少天汗湿的额发。  
褪去欲望后他孩子般的脸，眼睫微微颤动着，显出隐秘的无辜。

喻温州伸出手指点在他微蹙的眉心，似乎想抚平什么。他不能将刚才那个淫糜的身影和现在安静熟睡在自己身边的人联想在一起。  
那不是真正的他。  
他心中泛起一阵莫名的酸楚。

 

外头的雨终于倾盆而下，熹微的银色雨光笼罩着睡去的两人。

 

20.  
喻文州把信轻轻放在客厅的桌子上，然后坐在沙发上等黄少天把碗洗完。  
十分钟后，黄少天大大咧咧地走过来，把拖鞋向后一蹬就往沙发上窜，喻文州搂住他的脖子亲上去，先是笼统而草率的，然后两双嘴唇像是黏在一起，磨磨蹭蹭地腻了一会儿才分开。  
“少天，这有封你的信。张院长发来的。”喻文州平静地说。  
黄少天脸上出现了类似胃痉挛的表情，“等等等等！先别给我看，别给我看！让我做一下心理准备，我先去跑几圈冷静一下！”  
“呃…”喻文州手遥遥一指，“就在那儿呢。你想什么时候看就什么时候看吧。”  
黄少天呜咽了一声，把脑袋埋在了靠垫下面，说话声闷闷的，“我我我，队长你帮我看吧，上面肯定有一大堆专业名词和术语，我肯定看不懂的！你看完再告诉我结果吧，行还是不行，给个准话！”  
然后他就着藏脑袋的鸵鸟姿势，一溜小跑跑到了卧室，连拖鞋都没穿。喻文州隐约看到他一头倒在床上，把被子蹬得乱七八糟。  
“哎…”他轻叹一声，伸手拿起信封。  
餐刀慢慢启开火漆，喻文州小心地抽出信纸。  
就着还未散去的晨曦之光，和黄少天一言不发创造的阅读环境，他开始阅读这封重要的信。  
山雀的啁啾声渐渐听不见，他全神贯注，仿佛手中紧握的不是信纸，而是命运。  
=  
黄少天一动不动地趴在床上，等待最后宣判。他选择让喻文州先去面对结果，这样或许有些自私…他不想为自己找借口，只知道喻文州会对他的软弱照单全收。  
时间过得煎熬，以至于门轻轻被推开的时候他整个人都弹了一弹。  
喻文州坐在床头，手指抚摸他的耳后，“少天？脸转过来。”  
黄少天于是慢吞吞地转过来，脸憋得红红的，眼睛里紧张害怕期待混成一团。  
“到底怎样…快说。”他拽了拽喻文州的衣角，有些发狠的。  
“嗯，处于保密的考虑，张院长并没有针对你的情况组织会诊，他说他的意见仅供参考…他觉得你的情况比较特殊，在某些记忆区块，你所受到的刺激会比较大，从数值上来说，精神抗性大概在警告峰值上下波动——”  
“打住打住！”黄少天本来就紧张，此时脑子里更是一团浆糊，“说结果，直接说结果!”  
“总而言之，他觉得大概是没问题，百分之九十的可能性——”  
“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”这次打断他的是黄少天的大吼和直接扑上来的身躯。  
“队长队长文州文州文州！！！太棒了太棒了！我通过了！”  
喻文州手忙脚乱地接住他，带着点调侃地回道：“通过是通过，不过才刚刚及格。”  
“我不管！六十分及格也是及格！”黄少天豪气干云地在他脸上吧唧了一口，“完了完了我要高兴炸了…文州怎么办我要炸了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
喻文州也忍不住笑起来，反搂住他的背，两人一起在床上打滚。肢体温柔交缠，面上是流淌不住的喜悦情绪，看着彼此亮闪闪的眼睛，连成星河通向密不可宣的未来。  
他们的心从未像现在这样满足过。像疲惫地穿越大陆海洋的旅人，忽然躺在自家床上一样踏实舒坦。  
=  
“干杯！”黄少天一马当先，率先干掉了杯子里的啤酒。四下一片热闹的起哄声，徐景熙紧随其后喝光杯子里的酒，宋晓半推半就，李远忙着把空酒瓶码到角落，郑轩默默缩在原位低语着亚历山大…  
这赫然是一次聚餐。卫队队员们个个情绪高涨，当然他们并不知道其中原委，喻文州的原话是“嫂子终于同意下嫁了”，大家便急吼吼地全部跑来，非要庆祝一番。  
黄少天已经喝了不少，他是太高兴了。喻文州看他脸颊绯红，笑呵呵地靠在自己肩头，就知道他恐怕已经醉了。他一边搂过黄少天的腰，让他靠得更舒服些，一边不动声色地冲着对面那几位打着眼色。  
带头的徐景熙舌头都不利索了，还是不负重任地传达了队长的中心意思：  
“哎我说大伙…儿。今天是我们队长的，嗝，大喜日子，我们都知道，这大喜日子——”  
“有话快放！”黄少天可见不得别人在他面前话多。  
“嗝，我们兄弟几个可不能妨碍队长，嗯，洞房啊是不是！”  
底下一片赞许声，个个儿拍着自家alpha队长的肩膀，贼眉鼠眼意味深长地看着他两。  
很快等到人走空了，黄少天眼前模糊，一屁股差点滑到地板上，被喻文州拖起来扛回卧室。  
“干什么耍流氓呢老喻…”他被喻文州抱着，浑身暖洋洋，酒气和着信息素蒸开，细密的龙涎香和酒香混作一处，像一剂催情药。  
他下意识用双腿勾住喻文州的腰，嫌不够舒服似得又蹭了蹭。喻文州被他无意识的举动搞了个半硬，退到客厅倒了杯水端进来。  
“少天，先喝点水。”喝醉的黄少天乖得很，凑过来就着他的手喝水，水却从嘴角淌下去，他本人还不清不楚的。  
喻文州看着他迷迷瞪瞪的样子好笑，嘴唇贴上舔干净水渍，杯子放到一边差点腾空摔碎。  
热度交换叠加，在唇舌指尖慢慢升起来，喻文州却不肯加快节奏，手指流连在腰腹处，反复磨蹭着他突起清瘦的胯骨。黄少天睁开半是清明半是迷蒙的眼睛，看着喻文州近在咫尺含笑的脸。他歪歪脑袋，握住了喻文州勃起的性器，轻轻挠了两下。  
喻文州错愕后很快勾起笑容，黄少天失去耐心的样子落在眼里格外可爱。  
他不紧不慢地脱着两人的衣物，黄少天搭了把手，却很快像八爪鱼般缠回他身上。信息素彼此契合，浓郁得令人发狂，黄少天磨蹭着他光裸的皮肤，饮鸩止渴般不能满足。  
喻文州勾起他的脖子交换深吻，另一手在抽屉里翻，找出安全套和润滑剂。不在发情期的omega要迟钝一些，自体润滑不能很快到位。黄少天攀住喻文州的肩膀，张开腿露出之中穴口。恋人的手指和着润滑剂滑入，被肠肉敏感地咬住。  
喻文州加进更多手指做着扩张，一面在他前胸处琢磨出点点红痕。黄少天发出舒服的鼻音，扭动腰肢发出催促。他的前端也已经硬起，自己迷迷糊糊地用手撸了几下，很快被喻文州抓住了手腕。  
“不准动。”喻文州用气声在他耳边说。  
“坏…心脏。”他咬了一口他的肩膀，口水倒蹭了自己一脸。  
喻文州挺身对了对位置，就着面对面的体位，托着人腰慢慢往下放。  
黄少天看似挣扎了一下，很快借着体重往下坠。  
肉体撞进肉体的瞬间他抬头含住他的嘴唇。那一声煽情的呻吟被他吞入喉间，两人发狂地亲吻，跟随本能用力地收缩和律动。

21.  
黄少天的呻吟在室内回荡，反反复复是要把人心都勾出来。喻文州失了分寸般在他身体里冲撞，直到他脑袋快要撞上床头，才停下来把人往后带了带。  
两人早换了姿势，记不清是第几种。幸好安全套备得够足。黄少天在高潮迭起中渐渐酒醒，然而体内的欲火不随理智消散，反倒感官更加清醒，身体更敏感了。  
这仿佛永远也不够多。他的抚摸不够多，亲吻不够多，进攻的力度不够多，频率不够多——  
黄少天痛快地蜷起脚趾，十指在喻文州背上划拉出深浅痕迹。生理泪水顺着鼻梁滚过嘴唇，最后埋进雪白的枕头。他的视野比先前更模糊，两只眼睛像打着火花。要求饶了，他想，可是真爽啊。  
快感是波浪是礼花是缤纷的巧克力糖，在脑子里碎的噼里啪啦响。他晕头转向，飘飘欲仙。  
喻文州黏腻地吻着他，把他推向最后境地。黄少天伸手掰开自己的臀瓣，抬起的脸上一半羞涩一半挑衅。这个动作引得人大脑断线，喻文州觉得小腹一热，随即加快了抽插。他低吼了一声，随着黄少天拖长尾音的呻吟，两人一起射了。  
疲累涌上来。他还没来得及拔出来，就已经和身下的人倒向一处。

“呼——累、累死了。”黄少天抱怨般地踹了踹喻文州，不过幅度比挠痒还小。  
喻文州顾着喘气不说话，只对着他笑。  
黄少天一偏头把脸埋进枕头，耳边却出现了噼里啪啦的声音。  
“啥…”黄少天又往边上挪了挪，喻文州压着他好重，“外面…放烟花？”  
喻文州扭头看了看，带着疲软的性器脱离黄少天的身体。灌满精液湿哒哒的套子滑出身体的瞬间黄少天紧绷了一下，喻文州那活儿似乎又有了胀大的趋势。  
“不行…你走开。”黄少天有气无力，窗外却好像真的有烟花，奇异绚烂的色彩隔着玻璃打在他脸上。  
喻文州贴着他的耳廓索吻，“是烟花吧。在庆祝你考试及格呢。”  
他有点疑惑这个时间地点谁会放烟花，但是太累了，脑子转不动。  
“呵…”黄少天傻笑，眼睛合着像睡着了。  
“等等少天，去清理一下——”  
黄少天发出响亮的鼾声。  
=  
早晨起来浑身酸痛是必然的，昨晚他们可是搞了个爽。只是一睁眼没看见喻文州的脸就让人有点不爽了，黄少天摸了摸身边尚有余温的床铺，迷迷糊糊地想。  
喻文州在客厅打电话的声音隐隐约约传到耳朵里。他轻手轻脚地推开卧室门，看见他站在客厅阳台上，早晨的阳光铺了一地，暖洋洋的。  
喻文州讲电话的语气挺严肃，应该是谈公事。黄少天走到跟前盯着他看，睡眼惺忪的。喻文州表情柔和了一点，一边用手理顺他睡乱的头发，一边说着“我知道了”挂掉了电话。  
“什么事啊？”黄少天如愿以偿地趴在他肩头，睡衣被牵扯起来露出一段柔软的腰线。  
喻文州用指腹摩挲着那一小块皮肤，顺着就往后腰滑去，“没事。昨晚上的烟花你还记得吗。”  
黄少天往前缩了缩，后腰是他的敏感点，“别别别碰那儿。烟花怎么了…”  
“其实那不是烟花。是几个学生在无人区做能源试验。”  
“哦…”黄少天听不出这事是重要还是不重要，“那…你要去处理吗？”  
“不用。韩队昨晚就过去了。只要能源残留物指标合格就行。”  
“嗯，”被阳光抚摸了一会儿的黄少天恢复了元气，“那我们早上吃什么？早餐要吃好啊书上说的，队长我想吃虾饺、鱼片粥、蛋挞、还有那个什么——”  
“好好好，先去刷牙。”喻文州环着他的腰走向卫生间，黄少天像个挂件挂在他身上。  
=  
叶修又熬了一夜，阳光打进来的时候恍若隔世，他起身猛地拉上窗帘。  
手边的烟灰缸塞满了烟头，他潦草地看了一眼又把目光放回电脑屏幕。荧光中黑底白字，红色的曲线上下波动着。叶修好看的十指在键盘上翻飞，打出时急时缓的韵律节奏。  
终于那条红线上下摆动的幅度越来越小，达到了要求。叶修看着时间轴的推进，如释重负地松了口气。他习惯性地去掏打火机，想再抽一根，动作到一半却停了。双手忙碌了一夜，此时竟有些麻木。  
他茫然地把手搁在桌子上，看着它们。十指仍然修长匀称，却已经不听使唤，泛出阵阵麻意。  
他试着弯了弯手指，然后有些跌撞地站起来，房间很乱，他绕过地上散落的物品，走到隐藏着保险柜的衣柜前。  
叶修咬着唇输入密码，手还有点抖。保险柜发出轻微的咔嚓声，柜门弹开。  
千机伞安静地躺在里面，散发着淡淡柔和银光。叶修取下千机伞枪柄中的弹夹放到一边，两指探进空了的枪柄。  
枪柄里藏着个小玻璃瓶，里面封存着一点粘稠的液体。他将玻璃瓶拢在手心，小心翼翼地凑在鼻尖闻了闻。  
“沐秋…”声音低沉仿佛一声叹息。那是苏沐秋的信息素提取物，淡雅的雪松气息瞬间舒缓了他的神经。强大如叶修，也有疲惫和动摇的时候。别人大可以用各种方式排解，休整之后重生勇气和希望。  
但他的勇气和希望早已殆尽。无孔不入的孤独是中了毒的症状，解药唯此一剂。  
他心心念念的苏沐秋的容颜，他的一颦一笑，惯常俏皮的小动作，无一不像断刺没入心脏。但他疼得痛快，痛得乐意。  
大概只是因为直到生命的最后一刻，苏沐秋都还在对他微笑、对他说出“爱”这个字。


End file.
